Welcome To The Family
by itainthardtryin
Summary: Santana finds out that Dani has a brother. And her brother is Sebastian Smythe. One shot. Prompted on tumblr.


"So, I need to ask you something," Dani says when they're just finishing work. Santana would be lying if she said that those words didn't scare the life out of her. Especially when Dani follows them with, "And you can totally say no, if you don't want to."

Santana tries to look like she's not internally freaking out, and responds with "Okay, what is it?"

Dani looks down at the ground shyly, before telling her. "I know we're still getting to know each other, but my brother is in town this week, and he and dad kind of want to meet you…"

Santana didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't the 'let's meet the family' talk. After the initial panic fades, she realises there's something else that needs cleared up. "You have a brother? You didn't tell me that," she says.

"Half brother," Dani informs her. "He lives with his mom and I live with our dad. He's dad's from his first marriage. I mean, we aren't that close but he takes an interest in my life when I'm happy and have a new girlfriend, which is more than I can say for my mom…"

Santana laughs, because she knows how that feels. Her grandmother still hasn't talked to her even though she knows about everything that's going on in her life. "So, when am I meeting the family then?" Santana asks, still extremely nervous about the whole thing.

"How about tonight?" Dani says, and Santana's eyes widen.

"Tonight?!" she exclaims."But that's… that's only like a few hours from now! How am I supposed to prepare, I have to choose a dress, what way will I wear my hair, do I have to-" Santana is cut off by Dani's lips on hers, and instantly the panic inside her quietens.

"Baby, they'll love you no matter what you wear or what way your hair is," Dani tells her. "They'll love you because I do," she says, smiling, before grabbing her bag and walking out of the diner. Santana is left standing on her own, speechless, because she's sure that's the first time that Dani has even so much as hinted that they're in love. It takes her a minute to realise that she needs to actually move and go home if she has any chance of impressing Dani's family tonight. She snaps herself back into reality and runs out of the diner to catch up with her girlfriend.

* * *

Santana gets there early, deciding that it'll be easier to be introduced when Dani's with her, rather than showing up at the door late and it being awkward. She's sure it's going to be awkward no matter what she does so she's just taking the least awkward option.

They're sitting on Dani's bed, with her playing her guitar along to the music they're listening to. It's nice just being with her like this, just hanging out. Santana hasn't met many new friends in New York, and even though she's dating Dani and thinks she's totally hot, she's still one of the first good friends she's made in the city.

Santana takes a breath to sing along to what Dani's playing when a voice behind her makes her stiffen.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," the voice says. "It's beauty and the one we always tried to beat."

"Sebastian?" Santana says quietly, not even daring to turn round.

Dani looks between them both trying to understand what's happening.

"You guys know each other?"

"Oh sis," Sebastian says, stepping into her bedroom. "Your girlfriend once went all FBI on my ass and tried to get me sent to juvie."

Santana panics, not knowing what to say. She turns around looking at Sebastian. "Only because you almost _blinded_ the guy that only last week you helped propose to his boyfriend!"

Dani sets her guitar down. "Okay, okay, someone is going to have to tell me what the hell is going on because I have no idea what you're talking about right now."

"Sebastian went to Dalton," Santana starts.

"What she's _trying_ to say," Sebastian interrupts. "Is that we were their little Glee club's worst enemies. They were kind of cute too, thinking that they were actually a threat to us."

Santana almost laughs. "We were National Champions!"

Sebastian smiles, scoffing at Santana. "Hey Dani, let's hope that Santana doesn't hold onto everything else in her past as much as she does with that little victory she had that one time," he says, making his way out of the room, leaving Santana with her blood boiling. Just when they think he's gone, he pops his head back round the door frame. "Oh, and dad says to let you know that dinner's ready and that we're _really_ looking forward to getting to know your new girlfriend."

Dani and Santana sit in silence for a few moments, Santana still trying to come to terms with the fact that Sebastian and Dani are related.

"So, I guess you know my brother then," Dani says. "Maybe this won't be as awkward as you thought."

Santana laughs nervously. "Or it might be the worst dinner I've ever had."

* * *

When they make their way downstairs, Sebastian is already sitting at the table, smiling knowingly. Santana doesn't like the way he's looking at her. Like he knows that he can completely ruin this dinner in a few quick sentences. She looks him in the eye and silently asks him not to embarrass her.

"Santana!" their dad says, seeing that they've arrived downstairs for dinner. "It's so great to meet you, just give me a moment and I'll get dinner on the table!"

"Sit here," Dani says, pulling a chair out for Santana. There are only four seats at the table so Santana ends up sitting the one farthest away from Sebastian, which also happens to be the one directly opposite him.

"Thanks," Santana says, sitting down and letting Dani push the chair in after her. Dani takes the seat to her right and immediately reaches for Santana's hand under the table to comfort her.

"So, Santana," Dani's dad says making his way in from the kitchen. "Dani tells me you're a performer just like she is." He sets down the food on the table, and looks at Santana properly for the first time. He holds out a hand for her to shake, forcing her to drop Dani's. "So rude of me! I'm David, Dani and Sebastian's dad," he tells her. "You met Sebastian earlier, I hope he introduced himself properly," David says, as Santana reaches out and shakes his hand.

"Um, actually, I already know Sebastian from when I was in high school," Santana informs him.

"You do, huh?"

"I was in New Directions from McKinley High in Lima," Santana explains. "We competed quite a lot."

"Nothing like some healthy competition!" David says, sitting down to Santana's right. "I thought you looked familiar when I saw you."

"Actually, you probably recognise her from that time she was on TV," Sebastian chimes in, as he scoops some vegetables onto his plate. Surely he can't know about the commercial she's just recorded - it hasn't even aired yet. Then, Santana's stomach drops. It's not like it's a secret now - she's here with her girlfriend, so it's no secret that she's gay, but she'd much rather forget that part of her life.

Dani looks confused. "You were on TV before? You didn't tell me!" she says excitedly.

"You didn't tell her? Huh, that's weird. I _wonder_ why you forgot to tell her that?" Sebastian says sarcastically. Santana keeps her cool and thinks on her feet.

"It wasn't really a big deal. I mean our Glee club signed this deal with a local business to make a commercial for their store. We made this totally cheesy routine up where we sang 'Jump' and danced on mattresses," Santana laughs, remembering how proud they all were of that.

"That's quite an achievement," David praises. "Seb, maybe if your Glee club worked that hard you'd have been picked up by a commercial agent, too," his dad says, and Santana can see the frustration in Sebastian's eyes.

* * *

The rest of dinner goes without a hitch, Sebastian toning down his usual little brother embarrassment levels. Dani kicks Santana's foot gently under the table to get her attention and silently hints that they can leave the table now that they're done. Santana nods.

"We're just going to head back upstairs to my room," Dani says, standing up and lifting her plate from the table. Santana does the same, following her into the kitchen to put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher. As they walk back past David and Sebastian, Santana thanks them for dinner. "It was lovely," she tells them. "Thank you."

"Any time, Santana! I hope you'll join us for dinner again soon," David says. "It's nice to see Dani so happy." Dani blushes and laughs. She takes Santana's hand and leads her back up to her bedroom.

"Oh God, that was totally not as bad as I imagined," Santana says when they're out of earshot.

"See, I told you you'd be fine."

"I still can't believe you're related to Sebastian Smythe, though."

"I still can't believe you know him! You're going to have to tell me everything!"

They both lie down on Dani's bed, laughing. "Okay, so our rivalry was pretty serious," Santana starts. "We had a late night sing off in an underground parking lot once."

"You're making this up," Dani says in disbelief. "My brother is _not_ that cool."

"I wish I was making this up! I've also been informed that some of my friends from New Directions actually broke into Dalton last year dressed as superheroes."

"Now you're definitely lying!" Dani laughs, rolling over so she's looking down at Santana.

"I'm not! I'm not!" Santana exclaims. "I swear!" Just as Santana is about to lean up to kiss Dani, there's a cough from the door.

"If you could both stop talking about me for two seconds so _I_ can talk about me, that'd be great," Sebastian says.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're actually in the middle of something here," Dani says, irritated.

"I just wanted to say that I know that you value my opinion above all others, so I'd like to give you my opinion."

Dani sighs. "Can you make it quick?"

"I can drag this out longer if you'd like…" Sebastian tells her, going to take a step into her room.

"Seb, yes, of course I value your opinion. What do you want to say?" Dani asks, trying to get him to leave. Santana lies in silence, still completely weirded out that she's dating Sebastian's sister.

"I just wanted to say that it's kind of cool that you're hooking up with Santana," Sebastian almost whispers.

Santana suddenly gets snapped out of her silence. "What?!" she laughs.

"Look, I don't do this… the whole honest opinion thing, often. So, just let me say it and I'll let you get back to your L Word re-enactment," he almost stutters. "I've seen what Santana's like when people hurt someone she loves. She's not afraid to cut a bitch. So, I feel like she's gonna be able to protect you and make sure you're okay when I'm back in Ohio and can't look out for you myself."

Santana looks at Dani, who's face is a picture of disbelief, like she can't quite believe what she's hearing. There's a heavy silence in the room for a minute until Santana breaks it. "Thanks," she says, deciding not to throw in an insulting nickname like she usually would.

Sebastian doesn't respond, instead he just nods and makes his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Who the hell was that?" Santana asks. "And what did he do with your brother?"

"I have no idea, but I think I like him better," Dani jokes.

Santana thinks about it for a second. "I don't. It scares me when he's nice. I never want to see that side of him again," she says. "And something tells me I won't for a long time."

Dani laughs. "Now, can we please stop talking about my brother and pick up where we left off before he interrupted?"


End file.
